


Three

by RedZeveRin



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, and fudge is it long, because we need this i guess, it took me how long just to finish this smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedZeveRin/pseuds/RedZeveRin
Summary: How it got to this, Mahiru did not know. He's seated on Kuro's lap, leaning his back on the other's chest, while Kuro's arms where around his waist. Sakuya on the other hand, looms above them, holding Mahiru's wrists on either side of his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it!! Hope you enjoy this really... long... smut...

 

How it got to this, Mahiru did not know. All he remembers was inviting Sakuya over for dinner, followed by little chatters, and then all of a sudden, Kuro kissed him. In front of other teen too— the nerve of this vampire!

He pulls away immediately with an embarrassed look, "K-Kuro!" His angry tone comes out more of a squeak, to which Sakuya laughs at.

"Sakuya?! I- I'm sorry about that he-"

"It's fine," the other  retaliates. His crimson eyes flicks over to the Servamp beside him and Kuro gives him a yawn.

"I don't mind sharing," came the monotonous reply. Before Mahiru could question the vampires' motives, he found himself falling back on the couch.

Which is where he finds himself currently in. He's seated on Kuro's lap, leaning his back on the other's chest, while Kuro's arms where around his waist. Sakuya on the other hand, looms above them, holding Mahiru's wrists on either side of his head. The taste of the other's tongue on his was intoxicating and he couldn't help but release a shaky moan against it. He feels Kuro shift behind them, locking his lips and teeth on his neck and giving teasing kisses and nibbles.

Mahiru arcs, pulling away from Sakuya's kiss and groaning. Kuro's arms pulls him back, this time planting his hips firmly on him. Mahiru's blush deepens as he feels the bulge against his ass.

"Don't move so much," Kuro's voice was low, almost husky, as he breathed on Mahiru's neck.

"Can I?" Sakuya asked, grinning with enthusiasm. Mahiru swallowed the lump on his throat when he feels Kuro shake his head.

"No. Stay there,"

"Alright, alright," Sakuya sighs but the light in his crimson eyes said anything but giving up. He settles on Mahiru's lap and holds his face with his hands, bringing his tongue out to lick the brunette's lower lip.

"Mahiru~" Sakuya whispers before he recaptured the lips on his own and his hands trail down to his lower body. Two pairs of hands began working on his shirt, one sliding beneath it, the other tugging it upwards. The other two holds the seam of his pants, pulling on them as if asking for permission.

"Ahhh..." Mahiru finally breathes out, eyes hazy as the two separate from each other and a string of saliva hangs between them. Sakuya quickly licks it off.

"You're already so excited, Mahiru~" Sakuya chimes as he brings his hips down. Mahiru shivers at the pressure on his groin, sending electric shots everywhere in his body and spiking his temperature up. He let's out gasps at Sakuya's teasing rubs.

"S-stop it's... Hah- Ah?!" Mahiru's eyes widens and his breath skips when he feels Kuro bringing his hips up against his backside. A low growl leaves Kuro's lips as he starts to dry hump Mahiru, all the while Sakuya continues to press his hips against Mahiru's front.

"I'm so excited~" Sakuya's eyes were heavy lidded, the lust evident in its color. Both of his hands went down from the seams of Mahiru's pants to the brunette's groin, giving it a tentative squeeze. Mahiru moans, long and breathy, at the pressure. The subclass leans over to lick the exposed skin of his neck, "You're so cute~"

Mahiru's eyes widen, "I-I'm not... Sakuya!"

Suddenly a hand pushes the green-haired teen's head away from the brunette's neck. Kuro's deadpan expression comes off as unimpressed and even annoyed from Mahiru's shoulder.

"You don't shut up, do you?" He mutters. The subclass laughs at this, only to be flicked on the forehead, "Actions do the talking."

"Yeah yeah..." Sakuya shakes his head before he finally looks back on the teen beneath him. Mahiru's eyes were unfocused, his lips wet and red from his abuse, and a thin layer of sweat covers his forehead and neck. He smirks and pulls down the teen's pants and boxers in one swift motion, causing Mahiru to inhale a sharp intake of air. The cool air hit him like a wave and he shivers.

Kuro's lips twitched upward, unnoticed between the two, as his hands trailed to the engorged flesh. He takes it in his warm palm and gives a couple of lazy strokes that sent Mahiru wriggling against him. He hisses at the pressure against his clothes member and only results to a held back groan.

Sakuya takes this time to pull up the brunette's shirt and latch his lips on one of the perked buds while his free hand tweaks the other.

"Aah—!" The squeak that leaves the Eve went unnoticed by the other two who were busy. Kuro smirks at his shoulder and gives a light squeeze on the teen's member before pulling his hand away. Mahiru whines at the loss of contact, pushing his hips up in desperation of touch only to have his legs pulled upwards.

"K-Kuro?!" He gasped, wriggling to close his legs. Sakuya's face gave the notion that he was not as prepared as he is, but he smirks the second after.

"Prep," The Servamp said, his voice heavy and thick,”Lower drawer to your left,"

"Kuro?!"

"Kept one there just in case?" Sakuya laughs before he reaches out and rummages through the drawer. A second later, he pulls out an unopened bottle of lube. He wasted no time removing the packaging and spreading some on his fingers.

"Three?" There was a glint on Sakuya's eyes, matching the mischievous look on Kuro's as he settles between Mahiru's legs.

"THREE?!" Mahiru's eyes widens.

Kuro nods, "Three."

The sudden heat prevented Mahiru from speaking any further as a finger is pushed up into his hole. He clenches his teeth, feeling it more intrusive than painful, before throwing his head back when a second finger follows. The push and pull were torturously slow, but he succumbs to the motion and gradually relaxes. What he could not brace himself for was the third that made its difficult way inside. His mouth hangs in a silent gasp, legs parting to accommodate the feeling.

Sakuya leans over to him, kissing the side of his mouth, "Hurts?" He asks. Kuro tilts his head to him, nuzzling his nose against the sweaty neck. Mahiru shakes his head.

"F-fine... Just give me a- hah- few more..."

It takes a few more pushing and scissoring for Mahiru to cease the furrow on his brows and to let out a long moan of relief. Sakuya smiles at the softer pressure on his fingers before he pulls them out.

"Hold him up," Kuro says after a short exhale, to which Sakuya complies to and lifts Mahiru slowly. The brunette clings to the subclass, blushing when he hears the clinking of the belt and rustling of clothes. A pair of warm hands settles on his hips and he feels something poke his backside.

"Mahiru..." The husky voice sent shivers across the said teen. Kuro pulls him down slowly, grunting as he sheathes himself into the boy's ass. Mahiru's breath stops mid inhale, his body trembling. The cock throbs inside of him, making its way past his muscles, and after a few seconds, finally fully settles balls deep in him.

"Nnn... Kuro..." Mahiru drawls out, going languid on Sakuya and burying his nose on the other's jacket and scent. He wills himself to be steady, and to keep his breathing just as steady before Kuro makes any sudden movements but when the Servamp gives a roll of his hips, Mahiru jerks, "A-ahh!!"

"No fair. I thought you'd wait for me..." Sakuya snickers and pushes the Eve to Kuro's awaiting arms. Kuro gives a halfhearted grin and pulls up Mahiru's legs, spreading it for the green-haired teen's view.

"H-Hey wait... This-"

"It'll be fine... So relax okay?" He kisses the top of the hazelnut-haired boy and brings his hands down to his own pants. He lets out a shaky breath as he pulls himself out of his constraints, smirking at the wide-eyed stare the Eve was giving him, "Excited?"

"This isn't..." Mahiru blurts through a heavy breath, shifting slightly at having Kuro still inside him."This isn't going to work! I- I'm serious...!"

"Just relax," Kuro mutters on his ear, making him shiver. "It'll feel good."

Sakuya leans over to rub the shaking boy's cheek, "Relax, Mahiru," Another coax before he finally kisses him again, this time deep and slow. Mahiru relaxes into the kiss and Sakuya takes this opportunity to position himself against the already occupied hole.

"Mmfh-!"

Mahiru clenches his eyes, tears threatening spill. It was burning. It felt like a sting traveling through his entire body but he could not bring himself to pull away or recoil. Instead, he finds himself hardening his resolve, trying his best to accommodate such entrance. His moans were swallowed greedily as Sakuya pushed himself in, giving out grunts of his own at the unfamiliar yet delicious tightness around him.

Sakuya moans, "Oh fuuuuck..." And then he stills, holding the brunette's legs on either sides of him.

"Ahhh..that-" Kuro closes his eyes and sighs, hands rubbing at Mahiru's chest in an attempt to comfort the stiff teen, "Feels...good..."

If it hadn't been for their soft and sweet whispers, Mahiru would've bawled out already. He was still biting his lip with thighs shaking, eyes prickly with tears, and an unbearable sensation swarming in his lower regions. He felt so full, so exhausted, and everything felt like it was on fire, but despite these negative claims that would've made him leave hours ago, he was still here. He actually wants more.

"Sa- Sakuya..." Mahiru breaths out. He pauses for a moment, licking his lips off its dryness before continuing, "Kuro..."

The two looked at him, awaiting whatever it was he was supposed to say. "M..." The Eve once again feels his temperature spike despite his already warm body, and with a whisper barely a audible for both to hear, he says, "More..."

He felt the hands holding his hips and thighs twitch in surprise, and for a second he congratulated himself for getting them like this. Just for a second, because then, he was pushed further into Kuro's arms and his legs spread wider as Sakuya settles between them, pushing himself in even more.

"That's dangerous, Mahiru..."

He feels Kuro shift behind him and a soft breath lingers on his neck, "Very dangerous..." The Servamp agrees.

It takes a moment's breath for Sakuya to start moving and Mahiru finds his body arching to the sensation. Kuro grunts and after a few more shifts, he starts moving in rapid, shallow movements, moving in alternates to Sakuya's. The combined sensation of having two cocks inside him and the heated touches of the two on his body soon started taking its toll, fueling the fog of lust in his mind. He moans and gasps, feeling his muscles ache and twitch with each thrust. The couch beneath them creaks with displeasure and weight but none of them cared.

"Ha- ahhh... Mahiru, how do y-you feel?" The subclass asks with a sloppy kiss, breathing heavily against the brunette's lips, "You like t-this...?"

"O-oh shut up..." Kuro's short thrusts became frantic as he closed his eyes. His brows furrowed at the feeling, "Ahhh... Mahiru that's... t-tight...!"

"Ahahhh, that's a yes," Sakuya smirks as he shifts his hips.

"Nn- ahhh!!" Mahiru's eyes shot open, a scream tearing through his throat as there was an obvious thrust against his prostate, "O-oh gods... There! T-...there!"

"Ahh, so loud," But nevertheless, the two complies and continues their angled thrusts. Every drag of their cock against each other, trapped within the brunette's hot walls made them shudder and grunt in an animalistic way, close to breaking from their human minds. The sounds of gasps, moans and pants were accompanied by the sweet, soft, and wet sound of flesh against flesh and chants of each other's names.

It doesn't take long before Mahiru finds himself keening, mouth and eyes open with a silent scream. The relentless thrusting finally pays off and his arms grabs hold of the two.

"I'm- I'm close...! I'm going to-  a-ahh-!!!" He gets off without realizing it and spills his seed all over their chests. His muscles were tense, still shuddering at the sensation as his breath came in shallow pants.

It doesn't stop the two, however, and they continue with the chant of "Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru..." on their lips.

"Ahhh... Fuckkk..." Sakuya finally hisses and stills himself, releasing inside the brunette. The Servamp follows with a groan but continues to ride off his orgasm, making the other two moan at the sensation.

They collapsed in a heap of tangled arms and legs, breathing harshly in the scent of their deed and sweat. Sakuya was first to move, carefully pulling himself out of the Eve and settling on the side couch. Mahiru sits up with shuddering movements, feeling warm liquid oozing out from his ass with each action. He gets up nudging Kuro's arm off his stomach and slowly getting off him.

"Honestly Kuro... You should be the one...moving..." Mahiru hisses with fondness as he settles beside Sakuya, who lazilly wraps his arms around the brunette.

Kuro rolled over to his side with a yawn, propping his head on Mahiru's lap, “Tired...can't deal..."

"You were seriously just laying there!"

"I was moving too."

Mahiru's faced flushed red again, "That's an... An entirely different matter!" He sputtered out. He looked at both of them for a while, their soft faces melting away his annoyance before he sighs. Lithe fingers threaded through green and blue locks and the two looked over to see sunshine shining on them, "Let's get some rest before cleaning up then,"

"Shower?" Sakuya finally pipes up with a glint on his eyes again and a cheeky smile.

Mahiru even managed to notice the small amused smirk on the normally passive Servamp as he nods, "...Sounds nice,"

"Augh, you two!" Mahiru knocks them both upside the head and couldn't help but pout, "Enough with that. Rest!"

"Can't deal..."

"Mou... Alright..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...LOVE THEM.


End file.
